


Being followed, again

by liuzzia



Series: Being followed [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, Cheating, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Forgiveness, Hotel Sex, Redemption, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, getting out of jail, passionate relationships, pregnancy fetish, wrong but so right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: Mandy's and Benedict's marriage could have been perfect. They have a son, Jonah and they love each other. But when the past comes back and haunts them, things change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Being followed'. I suggest you read that first before this one. If you already have, please do enjoy this one too.

Five years goes by and Mandy’s and Benedict’s relationship had gone into a crisis. They still lived in the same house. When their son, Jonah was born, she suffered from postpartum depression. Luckily she got over it but yet she had times when she was angry all the time. She didn’t know why. At night she could hardly sleep. They fought all the time and it affected Jonah as well. Even if Benedict wasn’t Jonah’s biological father, he treated him like an own son. They hadn’t told him who his real father was. Mandy was always in doubt and her trust in the goodness of Benedict’s good heart was gone. What happened 5 years before was a distant memory but it had to be one of the reasons she acted the way she did.  
“You keep doing this every time. Whatever I do, nothing is good enough. When will you learn to trust me again?”

That’s how Benedict kept telling her in every argument they had. Even the smallest thing made her upset. If he came home later than he promised, she doubted he was cheating on her. No matter how many times he told her he loved her, she still didn’t believe him. He tried to figure out how to calm her down but he hadn’t found a way. One night after a big argument he had enough. He took Jonah with him and they left. Mandy was devastated. She just couldn’t help herself. She was angry but she didn’t know why. He had done it before but now she wasn’t sure if he were coming back. When she wasn’t herself, she threw things but never laid a finger on her son. That wasn’t the reason why Benedict took him. He just didn’t want him to see her angry. In the end, he did come back and things were normal again.

One morning when Mandy was eating breakfast with Jonah, he suddenly asked her something she didn’t expect.  
“Mummy, who is my real father?”  
She almost choked on her sandwich. This little brown-haired little boy with blue-green eyes was asking her a very grown-up question.  
“It’s Ben of course. Why do you ask?”  
“My friend, Jon said he had heard his parents talk about it”  
She didn’t know what to say. She never thought she had to go through this so she lied.  
“Never listen to rumours. What he said was a misunderstanding” She took a sip from her coffee  
Jonah looked at her and then took something from his back pocket.  
“A man gave this note yesterday and he told me to give it to you”  
She swallowed and the only thing she thought was the nightmare she had been having. She took the note he had laid on the table but she didn’t read it.  
“Was he threatening you?” She was worried  
She had told him many times not to talk to strangers.  
“No” Jonah shook his head  
“Where was this?”  
“On the school yard”  
“Did someone see?”  
“No, I was alone”

Her heart was beating faster. She looked at the time and it was time for preschool. She put the note in her pocket and told Jonah to get ready. While she waited, she took the note to read it. Her nightmare was coming true and she couldn’t tell anyone. A lot of questions came to her head. How was it possible that the man, who made her life a living hell, was out of jail? He had killed her best friend Annette, Sara and kidnapped her for his own pleasures. This was the reason her marriage to Benedict had come to the point it was now. She realised it at that moment. All those bad memories came back. She thought she had forgiven him but the fact was, she never went through that process. Everything that happened five years ago. Every pain she went through, knowing he was the one who planned it all. How could she have married this man who had made a deal with the devil in the first place? She was scared but she made a choice, she would meet Lee in the park in the afternoon. She drives Jonah to school and then drives back home. She had a driver’s licence now since her workplace was miles away. Benedict was at the theatre where he worked in a play. She wouldn’t tell him what she was about to do. She had bought a gun just in case. She would be safe as long it was in a public place. She was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a day in April. It’s sunny and people were spending their lunch time in the park. She sits down on the bench with her sunglasses on. She keeps her purse close to her chest and looks nervously around. Her heart is pounding and she felt the cold sweat. She’s so scared she could have fainted. Suddenly someone sits close to her and she quickly stands up. Lee looks up at her and smiles. She looks around. She didn’t want to see him.  
“Why don’t you sit down? I won’t do anything”  
She keeps looking away. She had heard those words many times and she would not believe it. He tries to take her hand but she steps back. He stands up and gets closer to her. She wanted to run away but her feet didn’t want to cooperate. He gets closer to her hair she had in a ponytail and he smells her hair. He closes his eyes for a while.  
“I missed this”  
She looks up at him and pushes him away. She wanted to let him know, he couldn’t manipulate her anymore. She didn’t want to show she feared him.  
“Leave us alone. Everything has been good so far” She’s upset and shows it  
“Oh really. So Ben is still around then?”  
“What is it to you?”  
“And Jonah is his son”

How dared he call out that name? She wasn’t surprised he knew it because he probably asked him that. He could do anything but if he had plans to get rid of Jonah, he would be sorry.  
“Don’t ever mention his name again”  
“What’s this hostility? I only wanted to see you and I get this attitude” He grins  
“You should be in jail because that’s where you belong?” She’s being brave  
“I did my time and now it’s time to make things right. I still love you Mandy and I do anything to get you back”  
“Five years and you get out? You got 15 and it should be more” She raises her voice  
He looks around to see if anyone noticed.  
“I was a very good boy and they thought I was so nice so they let me go”  
“Bribing them more like it”  
“It doesn’t matter how. All I want is to get to know my son and maybe later we could get back together” He tries to touch her hair but she steps back  
“Not in this lifetime. Goodbye” She’s about to leave when he grabs her arm gently  
“Please, Mandy. I’ve changed. Those five years were good for me. I’m calmer now”  
“Yeah right. Found God?” She rolls her eyes  
“You know I’m not religious” He smiles

At first, she was scared but her confidence grew by the minute. They did have a son together but that didn’t mean he would get another chance with her. She loved Ben even if recently things hadn’t been good. If he found out she had been seeing someone else behind his back, he would be really cross. If he knew it was Lee that would make things boil over.  
“Why should I believe you? You told me a lot of things but I won’t be that naïve this time”  
“I apologise for everything I’ve done and I won’t do them again. At least let me meet Jonah” He looks in her eyes  
“Oh please. Stop with your lies. If you want custody, you can think again. I’m leaving” She walks away  
“Please I just want to meet my son, is that too much to ask?” He shouts after her but she runs as fast as she can  
She had to get out of there. She would not let him destroy her life. There had to be a way to put him back to jail but she needed Ben to help her. It was time for him to know why she had acted the way she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy tells Ben about the meeting she had.

In the evening when they’re eating dinner, Mandy keeps thinking about how to tell Ben what had happened. Jonah’s bedtime was soon so she had time to talk then. After they were finished eating, it’s was time to clean up. Jonah was a great boy who did never complain. He was also a fast learner. He tied his shoes since he was two years old. Mandy was really proud of him. She wouldn’t let anyone take him away from her. Her biggest fear now was him finding out the truth about his father. While Ben is reading a story to Jonah in his bedroom, she cleans up in the kitchen. After a while, he gets back and sits down at the kitchen table again. He reads a few lines from the script he’s brought from the theatre and then looks at her when she sits down across him. She keeps looking at him. He knew from the look on her face that she was worried about something.  
“What is it, love?” He asks and puts the script down on the table  
“Oh nothing” She smiles a little  
“I know you and something is wrong”  
She thinks a while and decides to take the bull by the horns.  
“I have to explain why I have acted the way I have”  
“Alright, I’m listening” He leans his back against his chair

She takes a deep breath and sits up straight.  
“Five years ago when that thing happened, you know. I told you I forgave you but the truth is I didn’t. I was only glad it was over but deep inside I still suffered. Then Jonah was born and I forgot about it. I was still upset but I didn’t know why. Then this morning he asked me who his real father was and I told him it’s you”  
“Hold on. Where did he get that from?” He’s puzzled and sits up straight  
“A friend of his had heard his parents talk about it”  
“Isn’t he a bit young to understand rumours like that?”  
“That’s not the point here. You haven’t heard the rest of it”  
He looks at her doubtfully. He has an idea where this conversation was going.  
“This can’t be happening. Say it isn’t so”  
“Unfortunately yes” She takes the piece of paper from her jeans pocket and shows it to him “Lee is back”  
“How can that be? He got at least 15 years. He killed Annette and tried to kill me. He’s probably here to finish the job”  
“I don’t know how. He claimed it was for good behaviour” She’s about to continue but he interrupts her  
“Wait a minute. You met him? Did you forget to mention that?” He gets a little upset  
“I was about to. Patience” She smiles a little  
“I’m sorry. Go on” He calms down  
“I went to meet him to tell him to leave us alone. All he wanted was to get to know his son”  
“I swear if he ever comes near that boy again I’ll…” He grit his teeth together  
“I won’t let him. I get a restraining order if he does”  
“Sure that will stop him. Can’t you see he’s trying to get you back and you’re falling for it?”  
“No Ben, I won’t. I promise” She touches his left hand  
“Be careful. You know what he’s capable of. I don’t want to go through that again”

“Mummy” A sleepy Jonah has woken up in his PJ’s and is standing at the door  
They both look quickly at him. Had he heard what they had talked about?  
“What is it dear?” Mandy stands up and gets to pick him up “Did we wake you?”  
“I’m thirsty” He rubs his eyes  
She puts him on the chair and takes a bottle of water from the fridge to pour it in a glass from the cupboard. He drinks a few sips and then gets down from the chair. He takes her hand and she escorts him back to bed.

“Do you think he heard something?” Ben asks when she gets back  
“I don’t think so” She sits down back down on her chair across the other side of the table  
“What shall we do? We can’t let him meet Lee again”  
“I’m getting tired. Could we talk about this tomorrow?” She yawns  
“OK” He stands up to get some water  
It was almost midnight when they finally get to bed. Their situation wasn’t hopeless yet but they didn’t know what was coming to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonah always woke up at 6 am no matter what day it was. This day wasn’t different. He got to his parents’ bedroom and woke them up. He got the bed between them and jumped up and down. He was always so excited. Mandy was the sleepiest one so she kept sleeping while Ben was the one who got up as soon as their son woke them. He did all the morning routines. Told Jonah to brush his teeth and comb his hair. Everything was finished when Mandy got up. At 7 am they all sat around the breakfast table. They talked about what they would do the whole day. She would work at home so Ben would driver Jonah to preschool. Today it was different. She was worried something could happen.

“Jonah, I want to ask you something” She caresses his hair “Do you remember that man who gave you that note? Have you talked to him before?”  
He shakes his head while he eats his cereal. Mandy looks at Ben and him at her.  
“Are you sure?” He asks him  
“Yes I am” Jonah nods  
“Where on the school yard did he approach you?” It was Mandy’s turn to ask  
“At the gate”  
He didn’t even think the questions were weird. He was an innocent 5- year old who despite his mother’s warnings, didn’t really listen.  
“If you see him again, stay away. You should not talk to strangers in the first place. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, mummy. Can I go and play now?” He asks politely  
“Sure” She smiles and he gets off the chair

He walks out of the kitchen and to the living room. Mandy stands up and takes her coffee mug to put it on the counter.  
“I don’t really think he understands why he has to be careful? Maybe we should tell him the truth”   
“No, he should never get to know a criminal” She gets back to the table  
“He will find out when he gets older. He’s smart and will figure it out. If we keep it a secret, he will become rebellious when he becomes a teenager”  
“You don’t know that. Do you think Lee really cares about him? All he cares is about himself. His only motivation is to make my life a living hell. He claims he’s changed but I think that’s BS” She whispers upset  
“OK, don’t tell. Maybe we should hire a bodyguard or some kind of guardian who can look after Jonah. Maybe a teacher”  
“How about you then? You look after him” She looks at him  
“I can’t do that. I have a play to prepare. You just have to trust your own son. When I get him to school I tell his teacher to look out for him”  
“You know how he is. He never does what I tell him. How would he listen to his teacher when he doesn’t even listen to me?”  
“I think it runs in the family” He grins  
“In what way?” She looks doubting at him  
“Well, if I say you shouldn’t get in touch with a former boyfriend, you would still do it”  
“That has never happened” She stands up  
Then he says something he shouldn’t have.  
“Well you did get involved with Lee and here we are”  
“How dare you take that up?” She raises her voice a volume  
“OK, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it. We should be going” He stands up and tries to give her a kiss but she walks pass him

She gets to the living room and tells Jonah to pick up his backpack from his room. She was upset at Ben. She felt it was her fault but he was the one who made a deal with the enemy. He’s followed her.  
“I deeply apologise for what I said. I’ll never mention it again. Alright” He lifts her chin up but she doesn’t look at him  
Jonah gets back to the living room. He had put his jacket on and is ready to go. He was such a brave little man. He would do just fine. She bends down to his level and kisses his head.  
“Remember what I said, never approach a stranger again and stay close to your friends. Don’t go anywhere alone. Can you do that?” She looks in his eyes  
“Yes, mummy”  
“OK good. Have a nice day. I pick you up later” She gives him a hug and he hugs back

With a little smile, she stands up. She usually gave a kiss to Ben but this time she only waved to Jonah and then they left. As soon as they’re outside, she looks out of the window. She didn’t want to lose a sight of her son. When they drove away, she left the window. She had a few assignments to do but she was so worried so she couldn’t concentrate. She wasn’t a worrier before but now when Lee was back; she had never been so scared in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father and son conversation.

At lunch time in Jonah’s preschool. He’s running around with his friends close to the school building. Ben had told his teacher to make sure he stayed in sight. But when curiosity gets to him, there was no stopping. He has seen a football close to the gate. His teacher sees him and shouts to stay close to the building. As soon as the teacher turns her back, he runs to it. He loved to play football. It was the Brit in him that did that. Even if he had lived in the US all his life, he still got interested in the game. He watched a lot of it with Ben on cable. The football is behind a tree with a few bushes around it. He crouches down to pick it up. When he’s about to, he sees the man who gave him the note. The man gives him a friendly smile and sits down on the payment with his legs crossed. Even if he was really tall, it didn’t intimidate Jonah at all. He’s standing up and dribbles the ball on the sand.

“Do you remember me?” The man asks and looks up at him  
“Mum said I shouldn’t talk to strangers” He keeps bouncing the ball  
“Could you stop for a moment?” He said and he does “Could you sit down for a bit?”  
Jonah sits on the ground and examines the ball in his hand.   
“I’m not really a stranger. We talked before. My name is Lee and I’m a friend of your mum. You’re Jonah right?”  
He nods shyly and rolls the ball on the ground. Lee keeps looking at his son. It was uncanny how much they looked alike. They had the same hair and eye colour. There was a little bit of Mandy in Jonah too. It was strange Ben hadn’t realised it. But Lee was counting on it that he would leave her as soon as he did. Jonah keeps concentrating on the ball so he didn’t look at him.  
“You really like football, do you? Have you watched it with your dad?”

He keeps nodding. He kept his promise to his mother he wouldn’t talk to strangers. He didn’t understand why it was forbidden though. This man was friendly and didn’t want to do any harm.  
“What else do you like?”  
Jonah looks at him.  
“I like candy but mum doesn’t want me to eat it”  
“It’s not really healthy so she’s right. But sometimes you want to have somethings sweet, right?”  
“Yes” Jonah smiles  
Both of his front teeth were missing so he looked really cute.  
“I see you’ve lost some of your baby teeth. How did that happen?”  
“This one I lost last week and this one this week” He points with his index finger “Mum said the tooth fairy will pay a visit but she doesn’t know I saw her put a dollar under my pillow” He giggles a little  
“Never tell her you did because she only wants you to believe in magic and that’s a good thing. Everybody needs magic”  
“Ben said he would hire a magician when I turn 6”  
“Do you always call your dad by his first name?” Lee asks surprised  
“My friend Jon said he’s not my real father so I call him like that”

They had such a nice conversation and then this came up. He wanted to tell him he was the one but he didn’t want to scare him off.  
“What makes him say that?”  
“I don’t know. His parents talked about it”  
“What do you think? Do you believe him?”  
“I don’t know” Jonah looks at the ball  
“What if he isn’t? Would you be upset?”  
He only shudders his shoulders. Lee almost forgets he’s talking to a child.  
“Is Jon you’re best friend?”  
“Yes since kindergarten. He got a turtle called Spot and we sometimes put gummi bears on top of him” Jonah giggles  
“That’s funny. Listen, I have to go. Please don’t tell anyone about this conversation, OK? It’s our little secret. Don’t even tell your mum, she won’t understand” He slowly stands up

The bell rings and the teacher keeps calling Jonah’s name.  
“I promise” He stands up and takes the ball under his arm  
He runs up the hill to the school yard and leaves the ball outside when they go in the building. Lee has left straight away. He had got all the information he needed. He had to convince Mandy to tell her son about him. He wanted to be part of this little boy’s life and no matter what it took; he would get what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has a confession to make.

Mandy had finally got something done. She would get to the store before picking Jonah from school. She packs some paper bags with her and gets to her car. When she’s about to step inside, she hears someone driving up the drive- way to block her exit. Frustrated she looks at the driver who steps out.  
“Do you mind?” She says but then she sees who it is  
“Hi, Mandy. In a hurry somewhere?” Lee smiles and gets to her  
She looks nervously around but no one is on the street. She swallows hard and steps back. He gets so close so she can feel his breath on her face. She had forgotten how tall he was. Without a warning, he presses his body against hers and gives her a passionate kiss. She tries to push him away but he’s stronger. He then stops and steps back.  
“I needed that. Thank you, Mandy, for letting me”  
She dries her mouth and looks at him angrily. He was kissing her in front of the neighbours and rumours would definitely start. They lived in a neighbourhood where everyone knew each other’s business.  
“How dare you?”  
“Easily” He grins  
“I told you to leave us alone. I really have to pick up Jonah from school” She’s about to open the door to her car   
“About that. When are you gonna tell him about me? He already heard the rumours. All you have to do is be honest for a change. I’m not gonna leave because you don’t want me around”  
“That’s right, I don’t want you here. Crawl back where you came from. Or even better, why don’t you rot in jail” She yells furiously at him so anyone could hear  
He looks down on the ground and keeps stepping on some sand with his left foot that has got on the concrete.  
“Everybody knows I’m the real father. It seems everyone wants Jonah to be the last to know. I don’t what you want to achieve with this lying but I have to right to be part of his life. You can’t shut me out because we had a past. Like I said, I’m not the same person I was 5 years ago. I’ve learned to control my anger. I’m not gonna threat you or anybody else. I don’t care if we never get back together. But I tell you this, if I had a choice, I would go back in time and start again. I love you Mandy and if things would have turned differently, we would probably be together forever” He didn’t look at her even once  
She keeps rolling her eyes.  
“Are you finished?”  
“A few more things” He looks at her “Since I first saw you, I thought that’s the woman I want to start a family with. You have no idea how much in love I was. I wish I would have handled it better but I can’t change the past. When I heard you were having my baby I was so happy. That’s one of the reasons why my jail time was bearable. I would have gone mad in there but it kept me sane, the thought I would see my own child”  
“Are you finished now? I don’t have time for this BS. I have a life and I don’t want you in it. Now go away and move your car away from my driveway” She opens her car door on the driver’s side  
This was only round one so he gets to his car and lets her pass. He waits until she’s a distant away and then he follows her. When he sees she’s going to the store, he waits a while and drives away.

Mandy gets back home with the groceries. In 20 minutes she would pick up Jonah from school. She arrives there 5 minutes late. Most of the kids had already been picked up. She doesn’t see her son anywhere so she goes inside the school building. She meets his teacher in the hall.  
“He’s been picked up 10 minutes ago”  
Thinking it was Ben, she decides to drive back home to make dinner. Maybe they were already there. But when she gets home they weren’t. Without thinking she gets to the kitchen and takes out the groceries she bought. 15 minutes later she hears the front door open. She quickly gets to the hall and sees Ben but without Jonah which makes her worried.  
“Where’s Jonah?”  
“Isn’t he here?” He said while putting his jacket in the closet  
“I thought you picked him up. Where is he?” She’s close to panic  
“It was your turn and I would have called”  
“Where is he? Someone has taken him and I know who” She stayed calm “I can’t believe he did this?”  
“What are you talking about?” He’s puzzled  
“Lee, he was here earlier and demanding he wanted to see his son but I denied it. This is what I was afraid of. He’ll never leave us in peace” She runs her hand across her head  
“You talked him again? When will this stop? After all he did to you, all those crimes he committed and now kidnapping. This has gone too far and it’s time to stop this” He’s upset and takes his mobile from his pocket  
He’s about to dial when a car honks outside. Mandy gets to the front door and looks outside. She opens it and runs to the driveway where Jonah has walked out of the car. She gets on her knees in front of him and hugs him tightly.  
“I was so worried” She closes her eyes  
Ben has come outside and looks angry at Lee who looks at Mandy with a smile. He didn’t pay attention to anyone else. She takes Jonah in her arms and gets inside. She was glad he was safe. Lee is about to get to his car when Ben approaches him.  
“So you’re gonna leave without explaining why you kidnapped my son” He says angrily  
“Oh I didn’t see you there” Lee grins “I didn’t kidnap him and he’s not your son. If you haven’t noticed, he doesn’t look like you one bit”  
“I’m more than you ever be. Leave us alone and I won’t call the police to arrest you” Ben was still angry  
“Arrest me for what? I haven’t done anything wrong. You, on the other hand, have done worse things. You were the one who drove Mandy to me. I surprised she hasn’t divorced you yet”  
“I’m not the one who killed those women and I didn’t rape her. She told me everything you did. How can you be sure he’s your son? It can be any of those men you forced her to have sex with”  
“It can’t be because all those men were impotent and they couldn’t make anyone pregnant. Do you really think I would take that risk for someone else to do it? My goal was to get her pregnant and I succeeded”  
Lee was probably trying to provoke, so Ben tried to stay calm.  
“She’s just a game for you, isn’t it? You don’t care about her or Jonah. You only want to be in control. You’re a narcissist and you want to make everyone miserable”  
“You think you know me but you don’t. I wish I would have aimed a little higher and get rid of your sorry ass. We wouldn’t have this conversation” Lee is getting upset  
“That would have been the end of you. I can’t believe you got out after 5 years. What did you do? Seduce the guards?” Ben is being sarcastic  
“Are you trying to be funny? I really wonder what Mandy sees in you. I doubt your sex life has improved much”  
The guys keep arguing and a few neighbours were looking out of their windows. Inside the house, Mandy has put some food on the plate for Jonah and they’re eating together. He seemed to be fine and nothing was out of the ordinary. They didn’t know what was going outside. She was just happy her son was home again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out.

After 30 minutes Mandy is in the living room with Jonah. She looks at the time and wonders why it took so long for Ben. She gets to the window and looks outside. He was still out there on the driveway and it seemed he had a heated conversation with Lee. She didn’t hear what was said. She understood Ben had a lot to take off his chest so she wouldn’t go and interfere. She gets back to her son. They hadn’t talked about what had happened after school. She sits on the couch and tells him to come and sit beside her so he does.

“How was your day? Had a nice day in school?”  
“Yes, mummy. Jon was ill so I played with the other boys”  
“Where did you go after school?”  
He didn’t say anything. He had a toy in his hand and touched it with his fingers. He was silent and it made her worried. Had something happened?  
“You can tell me. I won’t be mad” She caresses his hair  
“I can’t tell you”  
“Did something bad happen?”  
“No” He shook his head  
“Is it a secret so you can’t tell?”  
He was silent again for a while and then he looks at her.  
“Mummy, I’m sorry”  
“About what dear?”  
“I don’t believe in tooth ferries”  
She looks puzzled at him.  
“It’s OK. Could you tell what happened after school?”  
“Sh it’s a secret” He whispers with his forefinger in front of his mouth  
“Jonah, did that man who gave you that note do something to you?”  
“His name is Lee and he bought me ice cream” He smiles a little  
“You know you should not go with someone alone without telling anyone. Mummy was very worried. Promise me you will only leave school with me or Ben”  
“Or Lee”  
“No, you can’t go with him. He’s not trustworthy. Never trust him, OK?” She insisted  
He looks at her like he didn’t understand why.  
“But I want to go the park and play football”  
“You can do that with Ben”  
“But I don’t want to” He resists  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t like him. I like Lee” He looks down at his toy  
“Darling, you must understand. He’s not what he says he is. He’s done bad things. Bad things to mummy” She caresses his hair  
“Jon likes him too” He looks up at her  
“Jon? Has he met him?” She’s surprised  
“Yes, yesterday. He told me”  
This was worrying news. What was Lee up to? He’d also been talking to Jonah’s friend and that proved he could do anything. She had to warn Ben about this.  
“Honey, I’m going outside for a moment. Promise me you’ll stay here and play” She says to Jonah and he nods

She stands up and gets to the front door. The two men were yelling at each other and as soon as Lee sees her, he gives her a smile. She quickly gives him upset look and then whispers in Ben’s ear about what she had heard.  
“So you’re into small boys now” He says angrily to Lee when he has heard  
“What, I’m not. What are you talking about?”  
“You talked to Jonah’s friend. About what?” Ben asks  
“Nothing I swear” He really was surprised about the claims  
“So you mean Jonah is lying?”  
“No. OK I did ask about what people have heard and I just wanted to know what”

Suddenly Jonah has come out from the house and runs to him. That boy was really stubborn and that’s exactly what Lee was too. When Mandy saw their connection, she realised she had been keeping the secret for too long.  
“Jonah, come here. I want to tell you something” She says and he does “You wanted to know who your real father is and I think it’s time for you to know”  
Ben looked at her in disbelief. She was about to reveal everything. He didn’t want this to happen but it had to happen eventually. She crouches down to Jonah level.  
“Jonah, Lee is your father” She looks in his eyes  
He turns his head to look his way. After a shocking moment from him, he walks to Lee. He smiles and lifts his son up in his arms and they hug. She stands up straight.  
“What are you doing?” Ben whispers upset in Mandy’s ear  
“It’s time” She whispers back with a smile on her face without looking at him  
Lee looks at her and mimes a thank you. Some of their neighbours have come out to the street and they applaud. Embarrassed they all look at each other. The only unhappy was Ben. Disappointed he gets inside. Mandy notices he does but she doesn’t follow. She was happy to see something good had happened. She only wanted to make her son happy. She gets to them and takes Jonah in her arms while looking at Lee. The happiness on his face made her happy too. But she hadn’t forgotten about the past and she didn’t want to trust him. It would take a long time before anything would happen between them. She did that mistake before and she would be more careful to fall too deep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you fall, you fall deep.

After Lee had left, Mandy took Jonah to the house. Ben was watching TV when they got there. It was bedtime soon so she helps Jonah with the PJ’s. After he’s brushed his teeth, she reads him a bedtime story. She kisses his forehead and says good night. She gets to the living room. Ben was watching something but she could see he wasn’t paying attention. What had happened earlier was really hurting him. She sits down beside him and touches his hair but he takes her hand away.  
“I know you think it was a mistake and that I’m giving him hope”  
“You don’t know what I think” He looks angry at her  
“You have the right to be angry but don’t take it on me. I only did what’s best for Jonah. You said it yourself I should tell him the truth” She’s calm  
“You could have done it without that jerk around and all those nosy neighbours snooping around. You didn’t really think straight. All you saw was your future. I know I’m gonna lose you to him again and I won’t stand it” He stands up and gets to the kitchen where she follows him  
“You’re not. I won’t fall for him again”  
“Save it. Tell that story to him. I’m sure he loves that kind of games. He’s gonna allure you back to his web and this time he’s involving a little boy to it. I’m out of here. Call me when you come to your senses” He leaves the kitchen after he drank a sip from the glass of water he had taken  
“Ben” She says and walks after him “Where are you going?”

He takes his jacket and leaves without saying a word. She swears quietly. He always did this but now it wasn’t because of her temper. She regretted everything and if she could turn back time she would. She sits on the couch and switches off the TV. Just when she’s about to get to the kitchen, the bell rings. Thinking it was Ben who’s forgotten his key, she goes to open it but to her surprise, it wasn’t him. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

“He sure was in a hurry” Lee smiles  
“What do you want?” She’s upset because she knew she was being followed again  
“What makes you think I do? I thought maybe you want some company”  
“Do you think I can’t be alone? I told you before, I don’t want you around and Jonah is not gonna be your excuse”  
“How about you’re the excuse?” He steps closer to her “Wouldn’t it be better for all of us to be in the same house rather than apart. It would be good for him too”  
“Goodbye, Lee” She pushes him out of the door but since he’s much stronger than her, he makes her walk backwards, closing the door behind him

He looks in her eyes and doesn’t stop walking until she meets the wall in the living room. He touches her hair and slowly bends down to kiss her lips. She can’t do anything but respond but she keeps her hands against the wall. With their son in the next room, it felt wrong but yet so right. He was always a great kisser and for a moment she forgets she’s angry at him. Ben enters her mind and she pushes him away.  
“I made a promise to Ben and I’m gonna keep it” She dries her mouth and tries to walk past him but he kisses her again  
“Shouldn’t it be time for Jonah to get a brother or a sister?” He says between kisses and he tries to open her jeans with his right hand  
“Get away from me” She tries to push him away again but he doesn’t listen “Lee”  
“How about 3 or even 10” He keeps going  
She keeps her eyes opened. This wasn’t pleasant anymore. Jonah could hear them and wonder what was happening. With all the strength she has left, she manages to get push him off her. It didn’t upset him one bit. Instead, it seemed to amuse him.

“I always knew you’re weak and you can’t resist temptation. You can’t stay faithful no matter how hard you try. In jail, I kept thinking how long you’ll survive without rough love. 15 years would have been too much for you to bear. Lucky for you, I got out in 5”  
He was right, she was nothing but weak. This was too good to be true. He probably only got close to Jonah to get to her. He hadn’t changed at all like he claimed. If she would be back together with him her life would turn into a nightmare again.  
“So you’re gonna tie me up and rape me over and over again. Is that it?”  
“No honey you got it all wrong. I wouldn’t do that to the mother of my children. I’m gonna treat you gently. I don’t want to break you. You need all the strengths you can for all those babies we’re gonna make” He caress her hair

She swallows hard. Was that the only things she was good for? That was even worse than being tortured. She would not go through with it.  
“You’ve really have gone mad in jail. I think it’s the making you like and not what comes after it. But you don’t need to do anything else besides that” She’s brave enough to say  
She waits for his reaction. He would slap her or laugh it off. Sometimes he could be so mean. This time it was neither.  
“OK. Maybe just two then” He smiles and runs his fingers across her chest  
“Sorry but you forget I’m married and if we’re gonna make anything, I need a divorce first” She tries to make him calm his enthusiasm  
“Why wait that long? Let’s say it’s his. He doesn’t need to know”  
“That’s your plan? To get me pregnant and lie about who the father is? I’m sorry Lee but that’s not the way I want it to be” She shakes her head  
“It worked before so why not now?”  
“You always had something against him. What has he ever done to you?”  
“He has you for starters and then he betrayed me. Remember that? Besides, why are we talking about him? We’re supposed to be going at it like animals right now. Should we get to my car so you can scream out my name?” He tries to take her hand but she doesn’t let him  
“How romantic. Seriously, getting pregnant doesn’t happen over one quickie and especially in a car. I think it’s the sex you want. Is this a new fantasy of yours?”

Delaying was making him agitated and he was rock hard. He looks closely at her  
“Do you have a babysitter or someone so we could go to my place and fuck” His breathing is getting heavier  
“I doubt you can wait that long” She looks at the bulge in his pants and smiles  
“If you keep looking at it. I haven’t got off for months and if we won’t do it right now, I promise it will be messy. So Mandy, name your place” He looks deep in her eyes  
What was this man doing to her? She hadn’t had rough sex since she got married and she really missed it. She gets closer to him and takes his hand. Luckily they had a backyard where the neighbours couldn’t see and it was also getting darker. They pull each other’s bottoms down while smiling at each other. There’s a shed and he takes her against the wall with force. She tries to hold her screams. It had never felt so good. This wasn’t making love, it was rough sex. She had fallen once again and this time it was for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do give me feedback. I want to know if this story is any good because if it isn't, do tell what I could improve. I can take criticism as long as it's constructive. Thank you.


End file.
